


La Balada de Mona Lisa

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es algo así como una continuación de Mona Lisa, un pequeño fic acerca del primer encuentro de Loki e Irene; este es el segundo round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Balada de Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Sara y Nottie.

La dominación de todo un planeta no es una tarea sencilla, pero si la abordas con buen humor, puede resultar muy divertida.

Una suerte que Loki tuviera un sentido del humor excelente.

Nada más entretenido que mover piezas, que en su caso eran humanos bajo su influencia, para conseguir lo que deseaba. Planes escrupulosamente diseñados a su conveniencia, algunos atentados aquí y allá; el placer de saberse temido, aunque por el momento fuera solo una amenaza en la sombra.

Se movía por cada rincón de la tierra con la satisfacción de saber que algún día, no muy lejano, todo lo que veía sería suyo, cada habitante se postraría a sus pies, y quizá, si se sentía piadoso, les enseñara una cosa o dos. Como un Dios generoso, podría mostrarles el real significado de la palabra _civilización_.

En tanto se decidía a dar el último paso, la declaratoria de guerra al mundo, pasaba el tiempo en un sencillo lugar, una mansión ubicada en una de las ciudades más admiradas de la tierra, gracias a un propietario debidamente… persuadido; tanto así que ahora se encargaba de llevarle el desayuno cada mañana.

Los humanos siempre tan obsequiosos, con o sin su consentimiento.

El tiempo transcurría para él con una lentitud que los habitantes de la tierra no podrían comprender; mientras ellos corrían, él caminaba como si todo a su alrededor se moviera con una parsimonia que solo un Dios lograba apreciar.

Ese apuro que habían mostrado otros antes que él, humanos simples y ordinarios que alguna vez creyeron ser capaces de esclavizar a sus congéneres, le resultaba estúpido. ¿Por qué negarse el placer de la conquista? La lenta y deliciosa armonía de las presas a punto de ser del todo atrapadas…

Sabía, por supuesto, que la espera no podía ser eterna; tarde o temprano iba a tener que actuar, pero mientras llegaba el momento preciso, él disfrutaba.

Ese día en particular había resultado especialmente entretenido; no solo consiguió cierto artefacto que le iba a ser muy útil en sus planes, sino que, gracias a sus buenas artes, se hizo con los servicios de otro brillante científico que pasaba a engrosar su larga lista de humanos útiles y obedientes.

La noche, su hora favorita del día desde los tiempos de su niñez en Asgard, se abrió ante él con un manto oscuro y misterioso. Le gustaba observar la inmensidad del universo, como hace quien conoce de primera mano lo que se esconde tras cada estrella y fulgor en el espacio.

Hubiera podido pasar horas mirando el cielo sin moverse, con la mirada fija en él, pero esa noche no podría ser; tenía visita.

El sonido de uno de esos artilugios humanos, llamados coches, tan necesarios para su transporte, rompió la quietud que empezaba a envolverlo, y aunque en un primer momento lo recibió con fastidio, esa sensación fue pronto sustituida por la curiosidad.

¿Quién podría buscarlo allí? ¿Algún nuevo enemigo? ¿Los empleados de esa organización tan deseosa de seguir cada uno de sus pasos?  

Buscó en las mentes de los ocupantes y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ciertamente inesperado, una gran sorpresa, y, si le eran beneficiosas, a él le encantaban las sorpresas.

Esperó con paciencia a que los visitantes se abrieran paso hasta llegar a él, los creía más que capaces de encontrar el camino, o al menos _ella_ lo haría sin problemas.

Con un simple movimiento de la mano, abrió las amplias puertas, en tanto dejaba la terraza y se encaminaba para reunirse con ellos, que apenas cruzaron una mirada al verlo en medio del salón, con esa apariencia despreocupada que le era tan cómoda.

—Señorita Adler, ¿o debería llamarla Mona Lisa?

Tenía una sonrisa que llevó a su memoria el cuadro que viera tiempo atrás; misteriosa, arrogante, un poco irónica. Y aunque odiaba que se burlaran de él, en ese caso no le molestó.

—Puedes llamarme como gustes, aunque preferiría que optaras por Irene, porque yo voy a llamarte Loki, y no quiero que te sientas en desventaja.

Tuvo que reír ante esa arrogancia desfachatada; qué humana más curiosa, y valiente. Su acompañante, en cambio, permanecía de pie, con las manos tras la espalda; podía oler su miedo.

—Está algo nervioso, no lo culpes, puedes ser un poco intimidante y tu reputación te precede—la mujer se sentó en el sillón más mullido, y señaló al hombre en tanto cruzaba las piernas con un movimiento elegante—. Dile que no me matarás para que nos deje a solas.

—¿No lo haré?

—¿Quieres estar a solas conmigo?

Loki se planteó la idea de matar a ambos, resultaría todo más sencillo y práctico, pero tenía curiosidad; deseaba conocer lo que esta mujer venía a ofrecer, porque era obvio que ese era el motivo de su visita, y aunque hubiera sido muy fácil meterse en su mente, deseaba oírlo de ella.

—Vete, ella estará bien.

El hombre dudó, miró de uno a otro, sin saber qué hacer.

—Por favor, querido, ¿en verdad piensas que podrías hacer algo contra él? Sé bueno y sal a tomar un poco de aire.

Bastó una mirada de Loki para que el hombre empezara a retroceder, y tras tropezar contra la puerta, oyeron sus pasos perderse en el corredor.

—¿Su labor es protegerte… de mí?

Irene rió con ganas, apoyando el mentón sobre una mano.

—¿No encuentras adorable la inocencia de algunos hombres?

— _Adorable_ no es la palabra que usaría.

—No, seguro que no, me pregunto a qué le llamaría adorable un hombre como tú.

—No soy un hombre.

Irene se encogió de hombros, como si no le dijera nada que no supiera ya.

—Eso dicen.

Loki empezó a pasear por la habitación, mirándola primero a los ojos, que ella no retiró, sin decidirse aún a invadir su mente; luego, se situó tras el sillón, y se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar su oído con los labios, en tanto susurraba unas palabras que hubieran aterrado a alguien con menos agallas.

—No soy un humano, soy muerte y destrucción, soy un Dios; y tú, simple mujer, no eres nada.

Ella giró el cuello apenas para mirarlo a los ojos con la misma sonrisa burlona que mostró al  llegar y, habló casi sobre sus labios con un tono similar.

—¿Nada? Querido, aún tú debes de saber que eso no es cierto. Y si crees que soy una simple mujer… piénsalo de nuevo.

Loki se alejó, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto; ¿qué pasaba con esa humana?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Veo que empiezas a descubrir cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí—Irene se acomodó mejor sobre el sillón y entrecerró los ojos—. Directo al grano, me gusta.

—Podría saber qué pasa por tu mente sin esfuerzo.

—¿Y eso no sería muy aburrido? Te resulto intrigante, te gusta no saber qué pienso—se arrodilló sobre el cojín con un movimiento brusco para girar y mirarlo de frente—. ¿Recuerdas el museo? Pudiste hurgar en mi mente entonces.

—Lo hice.

—No del todo, no quisiste hacerlo, te divertiste más hablando conmigo; no necesito leer la mente para saberlo.

—¿Siempre eres tan arrogante, humana?

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin despegar la vista de él.

—No tengo problemas de autoestima, si a eso te refieres.

Loki se sentó en una silla de alto respaldar, lo bastante para mantener una altura considerable.

—Habla.

—Tengo una oferta para ti, traigo un ramo de olivo—se rió como si acabara de decir algo muy gracioso—. Lo siento, no sé si entenderás la expresión…

—Sé lo que quieres decir—contestó él con sequedad—. He estudiado a tu gente.

—Bien, me gustan los hombres responsables, ¿hacías siempre la tarea en tu planeta? Te imagino del tipo travieso.

—Mujer…

—Irene, por favor.

Loki se rió, no pudo evitarlo, ¿por qué discutir con ella? ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar amedrentar a una mujer a la que obviamente no le inspiraba ningún temor? Podría ser molesto de no ser porque empezaba a divertirse en serio.

—Bien, Irene, ¿qué me ofreces?

Ella apoyó ambas manos sobre el respaldar del sillón, apoyando la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír.

—A mí.

—¿En verdad?—Loki entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mente hacia fuera del salón, donde el hombre que la acompañó al llegar daba vueltas sin disimular su nerviosismo—. Eso es curioso, porque tu amigo parece pensar que vas a intentar convencerme de que acepte a sus jefes como una suerte de… socios, y que luego de conquistar la tierra, les conceda algunos bienes.

Irene sonrió aún más ampliamente, abriendo los ojos al máximo con una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Eso piensa? Qué lástima, debe de haberse confundido.

—¿También quienes lo enviaron?

—Te lo dije, algunos hombres son muy inocentes.

—Y tú una traidora.

—Prefiero considerarme una sobreviviente.

Loki calló por un momento, rebuscando en su mente para conocer sus verdaderos propósitos, pero no era sencillo escarbar entre cúmulos de pensamientos, todos tan complejos e intrincados. Era como si hubiera entrenado a su cerebro para mostrar solo lo que le convenía. Peligrosa mujer, muy peligrosa.

—¿Y qué obtendría de ti?

—Velo por ti mismo—se llevó el dedo índice a la sien.

Y lo hizo.

Nombres, conexiones, secretos, juegos de poder librados durante décadas por los humanos que se consideraban los más poderosos de la tierra, planos de armas que no imaginaba siquiera que existieran en ese planeta, y más, mucho más.

—Interesante—reconoció al fin.

—¿Lo suficiente para que aceptes mi colaboración?

—¿Qué esperas ganar?

—Quizá todo, quizá nada, creo que eso podremos discutirlo luego. No tengo prisa, ¿y tú?

No, no la tenía, y la idea de contar con esa mujer a su servicio empezaba a resultarle muy seductora.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos?—señaló a la puerta cerrada—. ¿Deberé ir en tu auxilio cuando quieran venganza?

—No, querido, eso no será necesario, yo me encargo—hizo un gesto de desinterés que encontró perturbador—. ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Quizá, si muestras tu utilidad.

—¿Un desafío? Me gustan, nos llevaremos bien—dijo, con satisfacción—. Tendrás noticias mías muy pronto.

Irene se levantó con un movimiento enérgico y alisó su falda, lista para salir y enfrentarse a ese pequeño problema pendiente, pero Loki se adelantó con un par de pasos seguros y, sin ceremonias, la tomó del cuello y la apoyó contra la pared con un golpe seco.

—Si me traicionas, lo sabré.

Ella, contrario a lo que esperaba, sonrió y posó una mano sobre su pecho, acariciando la seda de la camisa.

—¿Quién es tu sastre? Tengo un amigo al que le encanta vestir bien.

—Hablo en serio—le susurró con los dientes apretados, a centímetros de su cara.

—Yo también.

—Puedo destrozarte.

—Cuidado, tal vez llegue el momento en que sea yo quien diga eso.

Loki aflojó el agarre poco a poco, hasta que la soltó del todo, y mientras ella se llevaba una mano al cuello, él dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Eres lista, te concedo eso, pero no olvides quién es el Dios.

Irene extendió una mano con suavidad, y pasó el dedo por su mejilla, sin que él atinara a hacer el movimiento  instintivo de repulsión que hubiera sido de esperar.

—Y tú, querido, no olvides quién es la mujer.

Sonrió antes de girar y apurar el paso hacia la puerta, mientras Loki, en medio del salón, soltaba una carcajada que retumbó en la mansión. 


End file.
